Youkai Instinct
by Dariana
Summary: After the last battle with Naraku, Inuyasha's youkai blood took control over him. Kagome followed him to a cave, concerned for his welfare. That was a huge mistake. Warning: not for children.
1. Youkai Lust

OK This was just an experiment to find out if I could write something like this.

Warning: sexual abuse. I tried to take out almost all the NC-17 things to leave it as an R. I'm not totally sure I succeeded. Please let me know if I shouldn't post this in this site. Or if I should edit it more.

Ok... the story is pretty dark at the beginning, if you don't like it you don't have to read it. It will obviously have a happy ending...sort of.. But it will depend on the reviews. 

Well, go on my friends...hehehe. Sorry if my grammar isn't very good, this is not my first language.

Youkai Lust

Chapter 1

The rain poured loudly outside of the cave. The storm muffled the angst cries for help of the young miko. 

Kikyo had been destroyed in the last battle with Naraku, her body shattered in pieces by one of his attacks. The clay vestiges were covered in the dust and dirt that used to be her real body when alive. A small light had came out of it and dashed to Kagome, hitting her square in the chest. The blow pushed her back, almost made her fell. Her soul was complete once again. 

Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga, was broken in the fight. The shinning parts of the regal sword lay crumbled next to him. The destruction of his former love had driven him crazy opening an entrance for his youkai blood. Or at least, that was what Kagome thought.

The enraged Inu-youkai lifted his enlarged claws, from his throat escaped the most feral growl that the miko had ever heard. He killed Naraku, tore him to shreds in a horrific carnage. 

His crimson eyes looked down at his claws, soaked in blood from his enemy and he just smirked. Like a mad demon, obeying the most primal instincts. 

The castle started disappearing under their feet. The ceiling and walls were falling down with a loud crack. The dust covered like a deadly mist the whole place. Everybody ran to a safer place, including Kagome. But she separated from the group looking for Inuyasha. 

She saw him enter a cave.

Following him wasn't such a good idea after all.

He took her wrists and pinned her to the ground. His youkai blood had overtaken his humanity, burning it and erasing it from his mind. The only thought that he was able to process was 'mate'. After had won his fight, he had proved that he was the strongest male.

He considered Kagome his mate, his instincts calling for her in a desperate cry, he needed her. Needed to be part of her. It was his right; he had proved him worthy of her.

She struggled below him to free herself, her eyes opened wide as she looked at him confused.

He didn't understand her actions. He was stronger than her. She shouldn't fight anymore.

He had won.

"Inu.. yasha.." her voice barely a whisper. Her body trembled in fear at the sight of her love turned into a complete beast. His crimsom gaze was full of lust and desire. 

'He is probably thinking I'm somebody else, someone he likes this way'

"I'm not Kikyo" she thought it would stop him, made him realize his mistake, but he didn't seem to listen. 

He wanted her.

She hoped that maybe a spark of recognition would appear and control him.

His free claws ripped apart her school shirt leaving her skin unshielded against the coldness of wind. A growl escaped his lips as he liked what he saw. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please.. Don't" she had to stop him. She knew Inuyasha would never hurt her in his normal self. She tried to kick him but that action just annoyed him. He bared his fangs at her and slapped her across the face. His blood was hotter than before. He smelled her scent. She was in heat. That sweet scent encouraged him.

He moved his claws over her smooth torso towards her skirt. Her body stiffened. He didn't understand why she was so tense. She would be his mate soon. She would understand then.

It didn't matter she was human, she was always with him, his scent was on her.

Why hadn't he rut with her before? He would fix that.

He nibbled her neck, reassuring her. He was going to take care of everything. He closed his hand over her chest but something prevented him to touch her skin. He pulled her bra away frowning and immediately cupped her soft breast with his hand. Kagome gasped. He closed his mouth on hers in a violent passionate kiss. His tongue forced his entry, he wanted to taste her.

Her lips hurt but it was Inuyasha who was kissing her, even in his youkai form, she still loved him. However, she never wanted things go this way. 

New sensations awakened in the bottom of her belly, delicious warmth that lighted sparks of fire all over her body. Her senses seemed to have awakened after a whole life of sleep. It scared her even more. Her scent changed, he smirked arrogantly. 

He knew she liked him too.

He freed her hands and in a fast move ripped the rest of her clothes.

She drew a sharp breath. 

"No Inuyasha! Stop please!" she pleaded whimpering. She started fighting him again and pushed him away with her legs in a desperate try to crawl away from him. She had to save her and him for what was going to happen.

'Bitch' 

He positioned himself on top of her, hugging her from behind, pushing her to the ground with his weight. He was on her back. The hot skin of the hanyou against her ivory cold skin. 

His teeth bite her between her shoulder and her neck, breaking her flesh enough to draw blood, steadying her. 

Claiming her as his. A mark.

He had to show his bitch that he knew what he was doing. 

She couldn't move, couldn't escape from him.

Her heart hammered against her chest. Her pulse became faster. 

She didn't notice in which moment he undressed himself. She was only aware of the large hardness pressed on her back. 

"Plea..se.. stop" her tears kept falling. Her breathing shallow and unsteady. She was ready; he could smell it on her. 

"Inu..ya..sha.."

She tried to move away from him. Dread rose from her chest.

"No, no ,no... please.. let me go" She was on her knees, he growled louder at her, angry. 

Stupid bitch. She still refused him.

Her scream sounded trhough the cave walls as he made her his.

Electrifying pain shot through all her senses. 

The aroma of her first blood combined with her arousal intoxicated his senses. He inhaled deeply on her hair and licked the blood on her shoulder, cleaning the wound, caressing her. A silent apology for the pain he inflicted her. 

The Inu-youkai knew it had hurt her, but it would pass soon. That was the way it had to be.

She couldn't talk. Couldn't breath, her blood was boiling, all her body was burning. She couldn't resist anymore. He took everything he wanted from her. 

Waves of pleasure made her shiver as they released the tension inside her. He enjoyed it too.

He couldn't hold anymore either.

He fell on her side with a groan. Inuyasha pulled her close to him, wrapping her in a possessive embrace. After all she was his mate. She didn't try to run anymore. The shocked girl curled herself into a ball as much as his closeness let her. She felt ashamed.

What was going to happen when Inuyasha find out what he did to her?

Exhaustation overtook her and she fell in a dreamless sleep.

********

Uff...

Let me know what you think....pls


	2. After the storm

Wow… I'm stunned.. I never expected such a good response to my experimental chapter. Thank you very much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. 

As I said before, English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammar mistake and I like when they are pointed out. 

Maybe the plot lacked originality as utuskushi said, but honestly if I had found one, I would never had written this fic. I think I know who you are if your penname starts with a C. If not, I apologize for the mistake. Anyway, thanks for the critic and I'll gladly accept more. I already fixed the mistakes you pointed. 

Yes, I'm silverhentai for those who read my fic in adultfanfiction (dot) net.

Shame on me… there the 1st chapter is detailed, not nc17 but XXX. Um.. Well, it meant to be a one-shot experiment. It is under Youkai Lust.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Youkai Instinct

By Dariana 

Chapter 2

The whole area was coming back to life; the soft chirping of the birds welcomed the new day. 

The storm had stopped sometime in the early morning. The first sunrays appeared filtering mischievously into the droplets of the previous rain. Warm light shone through the rock entrance of the cave shyly touching the bodies of those who rested inside. 

A pair of white fur ears twitched in an attempt of identify the sounds around him. Inuyasha was waking up. His face was not longer decorated with the purple stripes from the day before. Sometime, during the night, his youkai blood had calmed down letting his human half resurface again. A sensation of contentment and comfort wrapped him. He pushed aside the sleepiness and became aware of an unusual weight on his arm, a soft body pressed against his.

A familiar scent filled the air. The smell of white blossoms and fresh early rain. He breathed deep on it, filling his lungs with the sweet aroma, and found it was tainted with something else. He held his breath and opened his eyes.

His golden sight was welcomed by a mass of entangled raven hair contrasting with ivory skin. It traveled a little further just to confirm his fears.

The girl was naked. So was him.

He frantically searched in his numbed mind for something to help him understand what had happened. It was useless. Kikyo was dead. Tessaiga was broken. Naraku went after Kagome. After that, it was like he just blacked out.

The hanyou slowly pulled free the arm encircling the girl. Her skin was soft like silk to the touch. He got up, scanning his surroundings until he found the object he was looking for. His hand reached for the tousled cloth and put it on, covering part of his nudity with the lower part of his haori.

Kagome was awake. She was aware of his movements, but didn't dare to move, frozen in place. Half hidden in the shadows of the site. Maybe if she remained still he wouldn't notice her presence and leave. 

Nah, wasn't likely.

She felt him approach again to her and panic rose from her chest.

"Please.. Not anymore.." her body trembled. Her chocolate eyes closed. He covered her small form with his fire rat skin coat and gently cradled her in his lap.

She didn't have the strength to fight him anymore. The young girl winced when he lifted her. Her body was sore. Innocent wide eyes looked at him; his amber gaze reflected sorrow and remorse.

"You are.. You ..again" she whispered. A slight smile of relief appeared on her lips. Something inside him told him to kiss her, she had not rejected him as he expected; but he pushed away that feeling. It wasn't a very good time.

The purple bruise on her right cheek contrasted with the paleness of her face. His masculine scent was all over her, a combination of sandalwood, cedar and wildness. 

She must hate him.

"I hurt you" he finally said, his voice full of regret. His eyes darkened by blame into molten amber.

"It wasn't you" she lowered her face, embarrassed for her lack of clothes and the meaning of it. She couldn't look at him on shame. He closed his arms around her in a fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry," he repeated it like a mantra, totally shocked. He had turned into a full youkai and lost control. He threw away the idea of turning into a full youkai when the shikon no tama was completed long time ago; scared he might harm someone he cared about. He had realized how important his companions had become in his life. Particularly, this girl in his arms.

Inuyasha caressed her hair in a soothing motion, sliding his fingers through the glossy black strands. His claws accidentally prickled the base of her neck and she flinched emitting an almost inaudible cry.

Carefully, with a new worry growing inside him, he moved her locks and the coat to a side and stared at the injured flesh. His heart beat faster as the cold sensation filled the pit of his stomach.

There was a mark. Undoubtedly his mark. 

The fact he had mated with her was crystal clear now. 

"It's nothing" she hid it again with the coat. The small wound didn't ached that much anyway.

He took her by the arms and faced her in utter shock.

"Nothing? You don't know what you are saying" his voice loud, almost yelling at her, breathing every word. She bowed avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's just a bite." she wanted to end the conversation.

"Kagome, it is not 'just a bite', it means that we are mates." his voice grave. She looked at him not quite understanding his words. Her brows furrowed. 

He sighed and shook his head, shoving away the overwhelming thoughts and emotions that disturbed him. Searching for the best way to explain it to her and finally blurting out the words as something inside him pressed him to.

"Means that you are mine. Forever." At the mention of the two last words his eyes pulsed from gold to red and then back to gold. Her heart skipped a beat.

He stood up, leaving her on the ground. Her scent and her almost nude body affected him more that he thought. He needed to regain his composure.

" I should have tried to control my blood. Why nobody stopped me?" the guiltiness was eating him. Where were Miroku, Sango, and the stupid wolf? It was useless, he knew that even if they had tried to stop him, he would have killed them heartlessly. 

"We got separated after you killed Naraku. I followed you" her tone was very low. Her hands gripped nervously the coat, trying to cover her as much as possible.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" he growled, his eyes hardened. He was mad. Angry with him.. and her. Kagome knew how dangerous he was when the seal of his blood was broken. He could have killed her. Well, maybe this was worse. She had walked straight into the beast's grasp. Literally.

She closed her eyes in shame. Her voice high pitched.

"I wanted to know if you were fine"

He turned as he remembered something; his shoulders slumped slightly. 

"I guess the spell didn't work either" 

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and her eyes widened as she watched horrified at him, fixing her gaze in the item around his neck. The small wooden beads seemed to mock her. 

She had completely forgot about it. She lifted her hand to her mouth muffling an exclamation.

"It was my fault" breathed. Her eyes glazed as she realized the magnitude of her mistake. She had condemned Inuyasha to be with her forever, when he loved somebody else. She had had her first time with a youkai driven by instinct, by lust, who probably also looked at her as Kikyo. She could have stopped everything since the beginning with one simple word. What was left of her seemed to break at that moment.

He saw her face turned from white to deadly pale. The little spark in her eyes totally abandoned them leaving dull brown orbs. It worried him. She started mumbling incoherent words.

He called her name, but she didn't listen to him. 

A wave of power, like an electric pulse traveled through his body. Pants broke from his chest as the strange feeling passed. He had to do something before his youkai side reappeared. His blood was very unstable. 

He picked Kagome in his arms and ran to Kaede's hut. 

Sango might be able to do something.

********

Chapter 3 will be up soon… I'm really working on it.

I have more things planned for this two. 

Pls let me know your opinion, review, flame or whatever you want to tell me.


	3. how could you

Youkai Lust

By Dariana aka Silverhentai

Chapter 3

Inuyasha arrived to Kaede's house carrying Kagome. He panted heavily and his forehead was pearled with sweat.

Inside, the child youkai was the first in detect their scent. His eyes lighted in happiness at the idea of seeing again his surrogate mother and Inuyasha after their victory over Naraku. A blur of copper fur dashed to the door calling everybody attention.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" his cheerful voice filled the silence of the room.

Sango, who was resting for the fight and petting Kirara on her lap, stood abruptly almost dropping the reduced form of the fire cat demon. Her eyes lightened too and searched immediately for Miroku.

They arrived to the hut the night before, Sango was unconscious and the monk carried her there to treat her wounds. Kagome had told them that she would meet them later; they didn't have other option but went with the old miko. The demon exterminator was just knocked out for a hard blow given by Naraku with hiraikotsu. None of them had received major damage and Miroku had prayed that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were badly wounded.

Somewhat limping and using her boomerang as a walking stick, Sango walked next to the monk to greet their friends. Shippou's voice filtered through the half opened door.

"What happened to Kagome? Is she… is she…" the kit's voice sounded worried and fearful. 

"She is not dead. Now go and get Sango" Inuyasha's voice was constrained but contained an order that Shippou didn't dare to question.

The taijiya held her breath as her heart shrank and rushed to the entrance helped by Miroku.

They stopped in a halt at the view in front of them. Inuyasha had in his arms Kagome's limp body wrapped in his haori, there were many visible scratches on her legs and a purple bruise on her face. The hanyou white undershirt was stained with blood and dirt. His face filled with concern, golden eyes shone with a silent plea as he spotted Sango.

Kaede, who was picking herbs arrived at the same time and dropped her basket.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" he winced at the question and glanced at his precious cargo, his bangs hiding his face.

The foreboding feeling that things were worst than they thought enveloped them.

"I'm sorry" his eyes closed trying to block away their presence in shame.

As sharp as he was, the monk glanced at Tessaiga's sheath only to find it missing.

"Tessaiga was broken…" he said quietly remembering what happened, worry gripped his soul at the view of Kagome as he tied the loose ends in his mind.

"It was.. me. I hurt Kagome while the demon in me took control." Anger, grief and guilt swirled in his soul. He flinched as another wave of power swept through him.

Miroku took a step forward but immediately a deep growl rose from Inuyasha's chest, his arms held the girl tighter against him, instincts overtook for a moment.

"His demon blood is trying to control him again. The youkai doesn't want Miroku to get closer" Kaede approached to Inuyasha and made a sign to Sango to follow her. 

The hanyou shook his head to clear his mind of the overwhelming feeling and the stream of power demanding to be set free. He knew he couldn't hold it for too long now. 'He' had claimed Kagome as his; the youkai side knew that something was wrong and instinctively wanted to protect his mate. Inuyasha was sure if he let it appear again, he would make Kagome stay against her will, not that he liked her to go but he might hurt her again.

"Take her away" his voice was hoarse and showed his pain " Send her through the well and seal it"

Sango stared at him; her eyes wide open in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"What did you do to her?" Shippou hands were closed in shaking fists, his face red in anger. He could smell their mixed scents.

"Let her go, Inuyasha" Kaede's command made him loosen his hold on her. The women took Kagome carefully from the hanyou's embrace.

The taijiya noticed something on her neck. Carefully moved the haori to a side to find teeth marks and a big red and purple bruise. Sango came from a demons exterminator village and knew most of their costumes.

"Did you mark her? You…" her eyes widened even more as realization of how he had hurt her finally sank in, hot anger rising slowly in her. She looked down at her friend's bruised face, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Tell me that you didn't do it, Inuyasha" her voice was low, pleading. He remained silent and she snapped at him with her eyes narrowed.

"**Inuyasha How could you**!" 

Inuyasha couldn't hear her with the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. Something deep inside him yelled 'MINE' while he stared at Kagome.

Miroku was a great observer and was aware of the danger facing them.

"Sango, be quiet and take Lady Kagome inside with Kaede" his voice was restrained and low, his purple eyes fixed on the struggling hanyou.

The women got Kagome inside the hut and Inuyasha turned to the forest and ran. He ran and leapt through the woods as fast as his weak lucidity let him. He had to go away from her and it hurt.

Two years of being together in a quest.

Two years of her staying with him not mattered what happened, what he did or said to her. 

He tore the tree in front of him in pieces with a swung of his claws.

********

Someone was carrying her. There was a person at each side holding her, taking her somewhere. Hazelnut eyes opened slowly blinking a couple of times to find a wooden floor. She was inside a hut.

'Must be Kaede's' 

Her head was bowed hiding her eyes behind the dark bangs, she recognized the people with her, the green skirt was Sango's and the wide red miko outfit was Kaede's. Her sight stopped on her own bare legs, she was still wearing Inuyasha's red fire rats coat.

'Inuyasha, oh Kami, Inuyasha' shame and remorse hit her again full force. Kagome felt dirty, despicable. All this time competing with Kikyo, trying to show him how much better she was. At the end she was the one who truly betrayed him. Naraku must be laughing at her from his grave.

"Where is him?" her voice was almost imperceptible, more like a broken whisper.

Her carriers looked at her and then at each other in silent understanding.

"Don't fear child thou he's not here."

A tear slipped from her face to the floor before darkness enveloped her.

********

He was falling apart; losing his will, his mind and the worst part was that he was losing her.

All this time fighting together, always protecting her and he couldn't protect her from himself. Deep inside his soul he could feel her pain and confusion, Kagome's presence was somewhat faint but they were sharing a bond, a part of the mating process.

Inuyasha stayed in the forest watching the sun set over the mountains and paint the landscape with bronze flecks. Every minute had been like an hour, for him who still was fighting the fire in his blood.

********

Sango stared in disbelief to the girl in front of her. Her blood was boiling in anger and murderous thoughts aimed to a certain hanyou. Kagome was her friend, almost her sister. She cared deeply for her and to look at her in such condition, simply broke her heart. The taijiya clenched her fists and hot angry tears fell from her eyes. 

This wasn't fair. They had defeated Naraku, restored the Shikon no tama. Even Kikyo was out of the picture. 

Part of her didn't want to blame Inuyasha, she knew how instinctively he acted when Tessaiga was away and all of them agreed to continue by his side with that knowledge. However, what he had done was the lowest act existent. He had broken her, dishonored her.

A small whimper took her out of her thoughts. Immediately, she rushed to Kagome's side.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and met with Sango worried stare. She instantly looked away, ashamed of what had happened. She didn't deserve her friendship. Her body and her soul were stained now. 

" I prepared your things for you" Sango's voice was a little shy.

"I thought you would like to go for a bath"

The young miko simply nodded and Sango helped her to get on her feet. Her legs felt weak and the area between them was sore. All her body ached but no more than her soul. Everything in her was hurt. Sango kept her in a hug for a few moments and Kagome responded by tightening her arms around her. The taijiya didn't mention the incident and wouldn't do it until her friend was ready to talk about it. She broke the hug looking at her with a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Let's go then" Sango's voice was very kind, like a mother telling her child that everything would be fine. Kagome nodded grateful. She needed to begin moving up, a bath sounded like a great start.

They walked the path through the woods, Kagome's eyes fixed on the arm helping her while wondered what were her friends thinking. Sango attitude towards her was sympathy, but what about Inuyasha…

If everyone knew she betrayed his trust, would they be mad at her?

Neither Miroku nor Shippou jumped on their way and for that Kagome was thankful. It was enough to bear her guilt and shame in front of Sango.

The spring came on view between the trees, half hidden with the thick green foliage but soon they arrived. Few minutes passed in which none of the girls did anything. Sango glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eyes thinking in something to say.

The young miko stared sadly at the crystal clear water hating the idea of being the one to taint the cleaning sanctuary. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Kagome…" Sango concerned voice brought her back from her thoughts, she looked down at Inuyasha's coat, her small hand held strongly the front, pain gripped her heart as the image of the hanyou appeared in her mind.

Sango turned around, not just because she knew how hard it was to Kagome but also because she didn't know if he could stand it.

"I'll give you sometime. I'll not be far" she walked a few meters into the woods.

Kagome disrobed slowly, scared to see her body. Finally the fabric uncovered her shoulders and slipped to the ground.

Cuts and bruises marred her once perfect skin. 

"I must look terrible" the tears ran freely down her face, with careful steps she got into the water not caring if it was cold. The sobs convulsing her body as her hands washed her body, scrubbing fiercely to erase the fact that she had been raped. Devastating emotions got hold of her, leaving the frail girl feeling more broken.

She felt totally helpless as her fist hit the water.

"Why me? It's not fair," she cried, not caring if anybody could hear her.

"I agree." 

Kagome widened her eyes in fear, searching for the source of the voice. He continued walking out from the woods. 

"It isn't fair to bring further dishonor upon my father's name. I, Seshoumaru will mend my stupid half brother's mistake"

She gasped; her arms covered her breasts and retreated a step into the water. 

His golden eyes glared coldly at her as he raised his hand, green poison dripping from his claws. 

He was going to kill her.

********

To be continued…


End file.
